Talk:Warband of Brothers
Trivia: Band of Brothers reference This could probably a reference to Band of Brothers. What do you think? --SirSausage 05:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Done, but initially put it under notes not Trivia, now amended. StewMUK 05:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Right on, I think it is a reference. Love that show! --Method3 17:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Graphic card issues On the 3rd lvl of this dungeon mission my gw program freaked like it does in vabbi. there is some program i use to load gw with that prevents it freaking on me but i had no idea it would happen in GW:EN. first time encountering it ever in GW:EN was during the last phase of this quest...ug... :As in, crashes on loading the zone, or something else? Can you please elaborate? 24.113.60.220 04:22, 1 September 2007 (CDT) As in it crashes on loading like it does in vabbi. If you dont have the problem i dont see why you care. Any one who crashes in vabbi knows exactly what i am talking about. I use a program called 3d Analyzer.--69.4.97.24 14:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) JRyan : He was just trying to see if you needed any help and was being nice...--John deathblade 15:03, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Question: What does "like area's in Vabbi do" mean? I've NEVER had graphical issues in Vabbi, so this looks like some line a poofaced nutball *no offence* added in, to me... --84.24.206.123 11:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I have the same problem. I've played through all of Prophecies and most of EOTN with no problem and for whatever reason my computer crashes when it try to load War Band of Brothers. -Lou Oh wow...Some people crash in certain zones in vabbi from some graphic errors on entering a zone. They receive a message that says guild wars has had some graphic error and on closing the box gw shuts down. using a program like a 3d analyzer for some reason solves it. If you dont have those graphic errors then please stop freaking because its our problem with funky graphic cards not yours.--69.4.97.24 18:59, 3 September 2007 (CDT)jryan Help Anyone got a good strategy to use against the Charr Effigy? Billyjb 13:28, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :The ever popular minion master overload? SarielV 13:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::Broad Head Arrow / Mesmer interrupts? Mesodreth Blackwing 02:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::BHA and careful pulling and the group is easy. BHA is very useful on the final boss, too. :::: I used the interrupt henchie and a variety of other heroes and main PCs on several runs. I found that the key is pulling well. Basically, when the box text triggers you can expect the surrounding charr to come to the stairs area. Taking those out first (delaying the boxed text) is a good idea. Then you pull any other "new" units that are near the stairs. Then pull a single Effigy and it should go down without too much struggle. Then pull either the remaining Effigy or the last remaining Charr that are not on the stairs. You end up with just the boss and two Charr. Concentrate on the boss and it's all over but the /dance. --Alphastream 00:28, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I used a Migraine degen build on Norgu and screaming shot on the effigies in HM they went down fast. Had Olias as minion bomber, sicced the undead army on boss, threw Pain Inverter on him while he was casting Firestorm on the minions... dead in 2 seconds. ::::::Those powerful eles can be nasty :-(( I use different tactics to deal with these: For my ranger, I clear the narrow passages to the sides of the central area and then pull an effigy back to each, where, due to their size they get stuck leaving the way clear to Maultooth. My mesmer found it easier to deal with each effigy directly, with back up from Zhed as a water snarer and a ranger hero (I prefer Pyre) as a conjure frost interrupter. My dervish had the power to go straight for Maultooth and take him out before the effigies could cause much trouble. Avatar of Grenth helps just in case... For all classes, Pain Inverter or my other favourite, Technobabble helps if you want to fight them. Don't bother babbling Maultooth as he's a boss you won't get the all-important daze on him. Sorry, I just noticed I was replying to a year old question :-( I still think its 2008! Still, I hope the info will help someone...Thalestis 12:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pull them all over to one side, wipe then kill the boss, no need to kill effiys Secret Room? There's a destroyable wall on the bottom floor, on the western side of the dungeon. There is obviously a room beyond it, according to the map, but there's no explosives to be found. I tried running past the boss, but the way behind him is a dead end. SarielV 13:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :That comes form Anet's love of reusing dungeon rooms. Go into any two dungeon, chances are they'll share at least one room. It's probably a reused room from the Heart of the Shiverpeaks, where they DO have explosives. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Light of Deldrimor We should put if its not a good idea to bring this , if you think it is , plz erase it. Remember this is a mission and does not affect the dungeon book nvm i removed the light of deldrimor thing i'll just move it to the skill's section instead. Roan He has 2 not 4 inspired hex/inspiration give him the extra skills. Just Mo/Me. Changing--Cursed Condemner 15:45, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm I finished this mission by just killing the last boss, but I continued to fight for the 20 or so seconds it was waiting. Anyone know what happens if you beat the last boss, you get exp from completing the mission, but you die during the 20 seconds of wait time? :You'd get rezed at a Beacon of Droknar's. Mesodreth Blackwing 02:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Happened to me as well, I killed the boss but left the effergies. They mutilatd my party and was about to rape me before it went to the cutscene --Blue.rellik 02:49, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::But it is a good stategy. Pull one effigy and then kill the boss :) Bug I redid the quest, for the handbook, and got the message that I have acquired a new Hero, Pyre Fierceshot. But I already had him, from doing the quest earlier. Probably is bugged on the other quests that unlock heroes too. I have a screen if you need proof/reference, but cba to edit and upload it atm, so tell me if you want it. Blaze 19:57, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :I get the same message about Morgahn every time I do Grand Court (NF). Sirocco 02:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) All missions that unlock heroes will repeat the fact you have unlocked hero when you redo the mission--it's just a programed piece of code with no check on whether you have repeated the quest. Hard Mode Anyone have any tips on how to do this dungeon in Hard Mode? I keep trying it but I always seem to run into groups with three dominators that end up rezzing each other time after time. I missed the charr after completing prophecies, but not enough to kill myself over and over again to fight them. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 17:59, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I haven't got around 2 it yet on hard mode but try frozen soil. :I just rolled through easily in hard mode with a minion master (me), a tank, a Broadhead Arrow/Epidemic ranger, an interrupt mesmer (all with Mantra of Flame) and henchies Zho, Herta, Lina, and Mhenlo. I used Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support at level 4. Even though I didn't get clean pulls because of my minions, I only had deaths in the party during one fight. For example, I got both effigies in one pull, but only minions died during that fight. Donalan9 15:08, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Notes The Prophets don't have res. Only some of the warriors and dominators. fixing--Cursed Condemner 05:20, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Not getting rewards? There is a probable glitch in the programming for this mission. I have completed it multiple times and have not received credit in the Hero's Handbook, nor have I been able to collect the reward. Be advised that this may happen to you as well. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.2.240.168 ( ) 12:19, January 15, 2008. :Can you give a little more detail? Were you re-doing the mission in Normal Mode? As once you reach rank 8 of whichever reputation title (in the case of this mission, it's the Ebon Vanguard Title Track), you will no longer gain the rep points in NM. However, your note mentions you weren't getting any reward? No XP, not marked in your hero book (did you have the correct type in your inventory?), as well as no rep points? More detail will help others try to answer this. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:01, 16 January 2008 (UTC) i wasnt getting rewards either, and i want the blindfold, how do i get into Cof if i can not get the quest finished? Repeatable Can this quest be repeatable? Would like to farm this for charr carvings :Every mission is repeatable Blue.rellik 05:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Skill Capping I have just capped Stunning Strike here, but when I went through the portal to the next level, as I had the sig of cap further right than my elite, my elite has disappeared from my skill bar! how enfuriating, as my build is severely comprimised... Pine Ofthaven 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :You probably had another Elite on your bar. (in addition to your cap sig) if you zone with multiple elites all but 1 will disappear. Viruzzz 23:57, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think he realizes that. He's just pissed about it --Gimmethegepgun 00:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::It couldn't be worse than having to finish Catacombs of Kathandrax with Savannah Heat as your elite (I was a Water ele). (T/ ) 06:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, at some point in the past Anet changed it from: when you have 2 elites on you bar, when you zone, the rightmost elite disappears; to: when you have 2 elites on you bar, when you zone, the leftmost elite disappears. They just changed it for no reason, with no documentation. It was completely arbitrary and random, like when they switched the "Kick" and "Leave" buttons on the party window. This caused people who have been playing the game for 2.5 years to accidentally click "leave" when they meant to click "kick." --Macros 08:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I had read about that, I was just surprised and annoyed that my build lost all function when I merely wanted to cap a skill! My sig of cap will always remain on the left now. Perhaps it would be better if you only lost both elites when you returned to an outpost? Pine Ofthaven 21:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Random off-tangent here... but I was just wondering how difficult it is to farm that Spider boss for his green Spear? Is it really time-intensive? --'ilr' Charr Hunter Beast i'm going through here, and the Charr Hunter Beast is level 28, not 20. this a new bug or did they change it and the list just hasn't been updated yet Anithira 09:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :it's probably neither, I think whoever wrote it just forgot it was higher level. I remember it being higher than 20 for all the times i did the quest. Viruzzz 12:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Farming Is it possible to farm superb charr carvings with my 55 necro here? only i don't wanna end up being disenchanted at every dominator that i meet... Will 1 cover enchant be enough? And if i can't farm here can anyone tell me where i could farm charr carvings with either crit scythe or 55 necro :D? Bug warning's wording dispute Someone please confirm that you can / cannot restart the third level independant of the rest of the dungeon. Cheers. A F K When 19:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe you can do that on any level in any chained instance, can you? (This is technically a primary-quest-instance-thingie, not a dungeon.) You have to go back to the overworld and start over completely. —Dr Ishmael 21:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :You definitely can restart it, just go back through the previous portal an go back in. He should respawn. Cowl on level 2 Two things. First for laughs: Cowl looks exactly like Seer. Even with the same staff, but I don't know if they have normal NPC weapon randomization. Second, checking to make sure I'm not the only one, so can anyone confirm that on Level 2 Cowl does nothing the entire time other than maintain Aura of Restoration? I'm on HM if it makes any difference. Skippster 18:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC)